


Array of Scars

by lowheeledshoes



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowheeledshoes/pseuds/lowheeledshoes
Summary: a collection of short drabbles relating to sho minazuki.





	1. Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> i initailly wrote these due to rp, but they turned out okay so, why not post them?

His room had felt even emptier than usual the past few days. 

Sho had tried his best on his last test. He hadn’t meant to fall over partway through the experiment, allowing the robot he had been fighting to take over the battle. It was so hard to get up when the blows came over and over and over again.

Eventually, a crashing sound had cut through the haze, and the painful pattern came to a cease as the robot’s body fell limp next to him. A crowd of strangers had come into the testing chamber, a needle shining in one of their hands, but the only thing Sho saw before unconscious took over was Dad’s disappointed stare from just beyond the doorway.

When he woke up, he was in his room, injuries bandaged and a tray of food besides him, but Dad wasn’t there.

That was days before now. Sho hadn’t seen Dad at all since then. There were only three meals, the last one including a pill to take, and he’d fall asleep, only to wake up with fresh bandages and a fresh tray.

Had his failure made Dad second-guess taking care of him? What would happen if Dad didn’t want him anymore? Sho didn’t remember anything before Dad adopted him. The one time he asked, Dad had said he used to be cold and alone and he should be glad he had such a nice father to take him away from that life.

Sho felt so alone right then. He didn’t want to be completely abandoned. He needed Dad.

Looking up at the camera pointed directly at his bed, the child hoped his hoarse words could be heard.

“I’m sorry, Dad… I won’t mess up again… Please don’t leave me….”


	2. Favorite Person

“Dad, do you wanna hear something cool?”

The child bounced excitedly on his bed as the man sitting in a chair besides him seemed focused on the clipboard in his hand. After a moment, he looked over to Sho’s bright face, a tight smile soon gracing his own face.

“Something cool? I don’t think you’ve learned anything that I haven’t taught you myself.”

The boy giggled to himself, before falling back onto his bed, arms stretched out behind him.

“Not a smart cool thing! A me cool thing!”

Ikutsuki actually put his clipboard down onto his lap at the announcement, interest evident in his stare.

“Oh? Have you been practicing anything impressive?”

Sho sat back up again, before shaking his head seriously.

“Nothing you didn’t tell me too! I wanna tell you something totally different!”

The interest died down as the man sighed.

“Yes, Sho?”

Throwing his arms in the air, Sho grinned as he responded.

“Your my absolute, totally, greatest, favorite person!”

The scientist couldn’t help but think about how the boy didn’t even know anyone else to begin with, but he still ruffled Sho’s hair with a smile anyway.


	3. Thoughts

“… Who are you?”

Sho hadn’t come back to his room expecting to hear a voice that sounded an awful lot like his own speaking to him. When he mentioned it to Dad, he was just told that that was his own thoughts, and that he was old enough that he should be used to them.

His ‘thoughts’ denied this claim a moment later, but only Sho heard it. When he was eventually left alone, the boy laid down, whispering to the voice into his pillow so the camera wouldn’t pick up on it. Dad said not to talk to his own thoughts, after all.

He almost thought he had imagined the phenomenon when their wasn’t a response immediately, but he was soon proven wrong.

… _You, I suppose. Or a part of you._

Sho frowned at the vague answer.

“I thought you said you weren’t my thoughts!”

_I am not. I am a separate entity than you, in the least. Just related._

The boy went silent, frowning, his eyebrows furrowed. Eventually, he heard a sigh.

_Entity means a being. A similar idea to a person. I am you, but not._

Sho smiled at the explanation, his confusion at least partially melting away.

“Oh! Where’d you come from, then? Why’re you in my head?”

He tapped his own forehead a few times, stopping when the voice interjected.

_Stop that. It will not give you any answers. I’m not even entirely sure yet myself._

“Ya know, you talk pretty seriously. You sound a little like Dad!”

… _Hm_.

Sho was too busy being excited about finally having someone else to talk to too even notice the growing disdain in that syllable.


End file.
